regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks Devotion: Episode 09
]] Recap Wednesday, Oct 18, 1509 Olivia and Ransom are handing out in the Doughnut tavern in Bridgelight when Kes arrives. Ransom notices that Kes is wearing a new necklace with Leaventh's ring at the end. Kes distracts Ransom with an Orcanina playing. Olivia and Ransom start dancing. Olivia orders drinks for the party and Ransom orders an adventure. The cook of the Doughnut talks to Ransom about an adventure. Old Lady McGuffin just lost her husband Harold and had a River Burial for him, but Old Lady McGuffin accidentally left on her husband's remains a ring. The party is tasked with going up to search the end of the Dead River that flows into Lake Edrick. The party visit Old Lady McGuffin for information about the ring and the deceased husband, Harold. Old Lady McGuffin insists the ring is magical, the ring warns the user to danger, but Ransom is very sceptical. Thursday, Oct 19, 1509 The party hire a boat from Brutus and leave Bridgelight and row up Lake Edrick to the end of the Dead River, which will take the whole day. Before sunset they spot movement of Grief Island to the East. The party continue up the lake and reach the end of the Dead River near Freepark Forest. The party start checking the bodies in the water, but none match the description. Then Kes spots a body that matches the description, but it is being towed to shore by another boat. The party chase after. The boat lands and the grave-robbers run into Freepark Forest. The party give chase on land. The party confront the grave robbers and find that the body isn't the one they are after. But the grave-robber knows the person they are talking about and the ring in question, but the grave robber says he was robbed by the corrupt city-guard from Crownhold. The guard who took the ring was Laurence. The party return to Brutus's rowboat. The group camp for the night on the shore. Friday, Oct 20, 1509 The boat takes the party to get close to the city guards, then the party get out and walk the rest of the way in-land. They come to the guard's camp at the edge of the forest and find Laurence. Ransom will pay gold for the ring if it is the right ring. Olivia casts detect magic and the ring isn't magical, but Laurence's Sword is magical. The buy the ring anyway. Before they leave, Olivia casts Command: Confess to get the guard to admit how he got the ring, and he admits to getting it from he grave-robbers. The guard realises he got a spell cast on him, and calls for reinforcements. The party start fleeing from the guards. Ransom throws caltrops on the ground behind the party. Laurence is taken out by the caltrops, but the rest of the guards surround the party. Olivia casts Wyvern Watch around the party to protect them. Kes adds a wall of fog. A guard attacks Kes in the fog and Kes stabs the guard unconscious. The other guards charge on Kes's position. The guards get defeated. The last guard retreats. Ransom takes back the money he paid Laurence. Kes takes his magic sword. Kes leaves a note blaming the grave robbers, then the party retreat back to Brutus's Rowboat. They head back to Bridgelight and get back at night. The party head back to Old Lady McGuffin and give her the ring. The party share a pie with Old Lady McGuffin before leaving back to their inn. Kes studies the magic sword and sees it is a steel blade. The runes on one side of the blade say "For the (female) Friend of the Dwarves". Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes